Commonly, wall-embedded switch units are provided to switch on or off various lighting devices disposed on ceilings or walls. Commonly used switch units include one to six switches.
Korean Patent No. 10-0582868 was disclosed as one of related-art documents related to such a switch unit. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of this patent document, a switching terminal connected to an embedded power cable is fixed to a fixing frame in a switch box embedded in a mold form, a switch plate is inserted thereon, and finally, a switch cover for an on/off touch operation is assembled.
Since most of the switch units must be provided with a switch terminal, i.e. a mechanism structure, including a fixing terminal and a movable terminal to control a lighting device, for every switch terminal, the switch units include one to six switches.
Recently, in order to reduce the number of apparatuses associated with a switching operation, a method for performing touch control using a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been developed.
However, a general program switch has a problem in that since a high supply current up to about 13 mA, as well as high energy, is required for the user operation.